Angel: Release
"Release" is the fourteenth episode of season four of the supernatural fantasy series Angel and the 81st episode of the series overall. It was directed by James A. Contner and written by Steven S. DeKnight, Elizabeth Craft and Sarah Fain. It first aired on the WB Network on Wednesday, March 12th, 2003. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc four of the Angel: Season Four DVD collection as well as the Angel: The Complete Series boxset edition. * Production code number: 4ADH14. * This is the eleventh episode of Angel directed by James A. Contner. He previously directed "Awakening". His next episode is "Just Rewards". * This is the eleventh episode of Angel written by Steven S. DeKnight. He previously wrote "Awakening". His next episode is "Inside Out", which he also directs. * This is the third episode of Angel co-written by Elizabeth Craft and Sarah Fain. They previously wrote "Soulless". They're next episode is "Players". * Actor Darren Foy is credited under the name Darren Laverty in this episode. * Actress Catalina Martone is credited under the name Catalina Larranaga in this episode. * Only the voice of the The Beast Master is heard in this episode. The Beast Master will ultimately manifest as the being known as Jasmine beginning with "Inside Out". * Actors Eliza Dushku and Ian Anthony Dale will go on to co-star with one another in the "Haunted" episode of Dollhouse in 2009. Quotes * Faith Lehane: Sorry about your bathroom. * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: It's not the bathroom I'm worried about. Although, I'm sure my security deposit is a complete loss. .... * Faith Lehane: You crossed it back there Wes. * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Oh you have a problem with a little torture now? Seem to recall a time when you rather enjoyed it. * Faith Lehane: Well it's not me anymore. You know that. * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: I remember what you did to me, Faith. The broken glass, the shallow cuts so I would remain conscious. * Faith Lehane: You think I'd hurt you again? * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: This the part where you tell me you've turned over a new leaf? Found God? Inner peace? We both know that isn't true. You haven't changed. You can't. Because you're sick. You've always been sick. It goes right down to the roots rotting your soul. That's why your friends turned on you in Sunnydale, why the Watchers Council tried to kill you. No one trusts you Faith. You're a rabid dog who should have been put down years ago! .... * Angelus: That hurt, baby. Kinda liked it. How 'bout you? There's my girl. Knew she was in there somewhere dying to come out and play again. * Faith Lehane: Shut up. * Angelus: I know how it feels. Forced to be someone you're not. Hurts to the bone. You try to bury the pain, but you can't get the hole deep enough, can you? No matter how much you dig, it's still there. Broken shards stabbing every time you breathe, cutting you up inside. You know, there's only one way to make the pain stop. Hurt someone else. See also External Links * * * "Release" at Wikipedia * * * ---- Category:2003/Episodes Category:March, 2003/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories